THe Burdens We Bear
by texaswookie
Summary: Angel has to bear many burdens of what Angelus has done. Spending the night with one of Angelus's victims is but one of those burdens.


I don't own Batman and I don't own Buffy. Any questions? 

* * *

Angel sighed as he looked at the large building that was rising high above him the walls of this place rose high in the air and kept the various inmates inside. This was no place for happiness the vampire with a soul thought to himself as he looked back toward the prison. Still he had to come here it was because of him that the person was here. Because of his time as Angelus and the things he had done he had helped create the most horrid of monsters. Worse than Drusilla, Spike, and Penn combined there was a being within these walls that made those monstrosities pale comparison. The guard watched him with the same suspicion that he always did as he was escorted to the visiting room.

As he walked he remembered that day with clarity. The Judge was still flexing his muscles at the time and was trying to find a method that would work best for him. Sure he could burn the body out but Angelus had insisted on something more impressive. In understanding the judge had performed his task. He had stolen the soul out of a person but left the body intact. It was like the man was a vampire just without any of the mystical connections. He had kept the young man around to act as a spy for during the day. The soulless figure had become his best spy as no one had realized that the figure was watching them as they were always watching for vampires and never thought that a human was the type of threat that they should worry about. When he wasn't where people could see him he had trained the human in a variety of things.

Just like Spike before him his new pupil had flourished under his instructions and become even more deadly than before. It had been great for Angelus the only problem he ever really had was the soulless student had the bad habit of making jokes had been annoying. Dru had known about him somehow and named him named him her very own little Clown Prince. He had never argued with the name just gone about doing his work. If he wasn't messing with Buffy and her friends heads he was doing something to the head of his newest creation. He had taught his little creation many things the art of the knife being just one of them.

Angelus had managed far better than he would ever really know though. The vampire thought as he slid into the seat. He looked at the big plastic wall that looked into a padded room looking into it Angel could see the thing that he had created. The masterpiece of Angelus greater than Drusilla or Spike and having several of their greatest qualities combined into one being.

"So it's that time of year again?" The figure questioned turning to look at him. Angel saw the various chains and strait jacket straps that held his creation in place. "It's great to see you again Angelus." The figure said with a smirk. Angel looked into the eyes of the deranged figure. A white stained face and green hair met him as he looked into the eyes of his victim.

"Joker." He said calmly as he looked the man in the eyes.

"I take it that you're not here to help me out but rather to sit and stare at me and brood?" The Joker questioned with a grin. "You know that you're as bad as the Batman when it comes to brooding right?"

Angel didn't respond and merely stared at his creation. Like Frankenstein he had to pay the penance for creating such a monstrosity.

"Heh,, you know Angelus you always were an odd one." Joker said conversationally as if the vampire was speaking with him. "Although I do miss your more carefree self. That version of you at least knew a good joke." The criminal complained as he looked at the figure that was hiding in the shadows and watching him. "I mean seriously, you taught me some real killer pranks." The man continued with a smile.

Angel sighed as he made himself comfortable. Once a year he came to be the one to watch over the thing that the Joker had become. Once a year he paid penance for the destruction that he had caused. Had the man been a vampire or demon he could have killed him in an instant however there was a part of him that simply couldn't do that and he knew that there were others that wouldn't either.

"So tell me boss man, do you have any interesting stories to tell me or are you still trying to pull off the dark avenger act and all?" Joker questioned curiously.

"I still help people when I can." Angel returned to him. "I have a lot of making up to do your just one of many people that I destroyed."

"Eh, its all a matter of how you look at it." The Joker returned to him seemingly unconcerned about his worries. "Besides it can't be anywhere near as fun as destroying people. There's simply no fun in being a hero." He declared to the figure.

Before Angel could respond the lights went out in the cell and observation room. Neither of the pair even reacted and merely stared at each other. The dark meant so little to those like them who knew that even in the dark they were the predators. A moment later a figure entered the cell silently. "You have another visitor." The vampire noted nodding toward the caped figure that was coming up behind the Joker.

"Ah Batsy, you're here." Joker said turning to face the Dark Knight. "There's someone here I would like you to meet." The Clown Prince of Crime said with a laugh. "Allow me to introduce you to none other than Angelus. The one responsible for making me the clown I am today. I mean if it hadn't been for him and his training there would be so much that I wouldn't have done or become." The man said smirking as he watched the figure flinch at the statement.

The Dark Knight turned to look at the dark haired figure and the pair of figures merely matched stares at each other. Joker's head moved back and forth as if watching some invisible ball that was flying between the two figures.

"Get out." Batman finally growled out at the figure watching them.

"No," Angel returned to the vigilante. "Ask your questions and go."

The man dressed in a dark costume hesitated for a moment before he turned toward the figure and began asking several questions once he was done he turned to look at the figure that hadn't moved a muscle during the entire line of questioning. "I'll see you later." The Batman promised as he did his best to disappear into the darkness. The vampire and hero traded glares one more time before he left.

"Now that was interesting." Joker noted to the vampire. "I mean it's not often that you see someone beat the Bat in the stare off game."

"Joker shut up." Angel returned as he continued to stare at his former victim as the lights finally fluttered back to life. Angel rose to leave as the guards came and checked the cells he didn't think that they would allow him to remain after that happened.

"See you in a year Angelus." Joker said before he began his cackling laugh that seemed to echo within the halls of the prison.


End file.
